BasketballMoves Wiki
Welcome to the ! GRAYSON "THE PROFESSOR" BOUCHER Grayson "The Professor" Boucher was born and raised in Keizer, Oregon. His dad introduced him to the game of basketball at 2 years old and he quickly found his passion for the game in 4th grade. Growing up, he practiced basketball an absurd amount of hours per day and garnered local attention with his game and dribbling skills. He honed his craft where he was able to turn pro at 18, landing a spot on the globally famed And 1 Mixtape Tour in 2003. Streetball: The And 1 Mixtape Tour had an ESPN reality television series documenting the team's tours year round, which aired for 7 seasons. After And 1, The Professor continued to tour the world wowing crowds with his ball handling skills and posting his highlight driven content on his YouTube channel, ProfessorLive, which he started in 2009. Following his viral video Spiderman Basketball Episode 1 in 2013, his channel reached over 100 million views. The Professor continues to travel the world and expand his brand on social media. He has garnered 2mm+ followers on every social platform (YouTube, Instagram and Facebook) and the Spiderman Basketball web series has become the number 1 most viewed web series on all of YouTube. Perhaps you've seen Grayson Boucher on YouTube. After all, he does have 2 million subscribers. In between tutorials on dribbling moves and his Spider-Man series, Boucher still hits up courts around the world as The Professor, a streetball legend looking for pickup games. What typically ensues is equal parts performance art and genuine competition—in one moment he'll snatch a hat off someone's head mid-dribble; in the next he'll stare them down after they trip on themselves trying to swipe at him. All in the name of getting a win. "Some people are funny," Boucher told Bleacher Report. "They'll be like, 'I don't care what you do, just don't throw the ball at my head. It's just much more personal when it has to do with your head. It's like if you cross a dude, you twist his ankles and he falls, that's disrespectful, too, in certain regards on a highlight. But I guess people are more offended with the off-the-head move." It was June 2003, and Boucher, then a community college player, had just been given 10 seconds of face time on ESPN's Streetball: The AND1 Mix Tape Tour. Sporting pencil-thin sideburns and an oversized jersey that emphasized his skinny frame, the 18-year-old appeared younger than his age. "I'm just excited to play with Hot Sauce, Alimoe, all these dudes I've seen on tape, I'm seeing in real life," Boucher said, his eyes looking every which way but at the camera. "It's just like a dream, you know what I mean?" Minutes earlier, Boucher, who grew up in a suburb of Salem, Oregon, called Keizer, had completed an open run in nearby Portland as part of the AND1 tour. He impressed enough against a bunch of locals to get the judges' attention, meaning he'd finally have a chance to take on the real competition—guys like the aforementioned stars, Hot Sauce and Alimoe. He became part of the reality show that would eventually award one aspiring streetballer an AND1 contract. (Spoiler alert: Boucher would go on to not only win the contest, but also become one of the tour's main draws. My whole upbringing there was a tug-and-pull with my coaches," Boucher said. "They didn't like me going outside the system ... I never really got that green light to express myself on the court until the AND1 Mix Tape Tour." Grayson "The Professor" Boucher became one of And1's most recognizable stars after he was discovered by their street ball tour in 2003. And his dream of playing in the NBA didn't seem to matter as much now that he was on tour. He was a kid becoming a man while playing the sport he loved for an enormous audience. He got to travel the world alongside a cast of teammates with whom he'd become increasingly close. He was "The Professor," a nickname he was anointed by Thomas "Duke Tango" Mills, the AND1 on-court emcee prone to yelling, "Oh Baby!" at every opportunity. = Grayson Boucher = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Grayson "The Professor" Boucher (born June 10, 1984) is an American streetball player and actor. He is most known for playing on the highly stylized, international AND1 Mixtape Tour; he has also appeared in several movies, most notably Ball Don't Lie. Boucher is 5'9" and weighs 155 pounds (177,3 cm, 70 kg). Boucher attended McNary High School but transferred to nearby Salem Academy where he made all-state honors. He was given no college offers in high school. After high school, Boucher attended Chemeketa Community College. He walked onto[clarify] the basketball team at Chemeketa Community College and got very little playing time. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse